Previous voltage amplifier systems have been subject to the masking effect of input circuit noise which has effectively limited the sensitivity threshold. A further previous problem has been the stable detection and amplification of very small static or dynamic physical or electrical quantities. Input semiconductor noise is generally present and amplification of small voltages has resulted in equal amplification of the masking semi-conductor noise in previous systems. Also, in previous systems, physical quantities are converted to voltages in order to amplify them and thus are also subject to the noise limitation. A better amplification system would not use voltage as the amplification medium.